My Immortal
by GoldenSnitch07
Summary: this is a Harry Potter songfic. it's to the song My Immortal by Evanescence. HarryGinny rated T for suicidal references


this is sort of depressing but i wrote it anyway. it's a songfic. hope you like it. read and review.

* * *

Ginny found herself walking along the snow covered road again. She was barely aware of where she was going. Of course, this was a path she traveled often. Her eyes flicked upwards toward the sign at the entrance and she made her way slowly to Harry's grave. She knelt in front of it.

In her mind, she could see him. She remembered the first time they held hands. Harry released her hand, fading, running from her.

_"I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave…."_

Ginny fingered the locket around her neck. As she played with it, the clasp came unlatched and fell to the ground. When it hit the ground, it snapped in half. Harry's picture lay inside one of the locker's heart-shaped frames.

_"….I wish that you would just leave. Cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone."_

She reached down to pick up the shattered locker. Carefully, she placed it in the pocket of her jacket. Her sleeve fell down as she did this, revealing a fresh cut across her skin. The slit on her wrist was still bright red. She ran her finger across it; tracing the painful memory before pulling her sleeve back over it.

_"These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase."_

All the pain of remembering had once again become too much. One lonely tear rolled down her cheek. Then another, and another. Ginny stared at the rose in her hand. She gently layed it on top of Harry's gravestone allowing her hand to linger there for a moment before she released the rose. Tenderly, barely touching it, she let her hand drift down the edge of the stone. She pulled her hand away and not knowing why, ran.

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me."_

Gryffindor had won the Quidditch match. Harry didn't know because he had been in detention so Ginny was playing seeker. Harry walked through the portrait hole greeted by screams of excitement. Ginny ran up to him. Right there, in front of everyone, he kissed her.

It wasn't too long after, they were sitting together at Dumbledore's funeral. Harry told Ginny they couldn't be together any longer; it was dangerous. Senseless Harry, never seeing what was right in front of him. If Voldemort wanted Ginny, he would get her.

_"You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the love you left behind."_

Ginny layed on her bed thinking of she and Harry's first and last times together. She sat up and grabbed Harry's picture off the table by her bed. For a moment, she kept her eyes on his smiling face. With her finger, she traced the edge of the frame. He left her alone. How selfish he was to think leaving her alone would help him defeat Voldemort. Angry tears flooded her eye's she threw the picture as hard as she could and watched it shatter, like her heart, as it hit the floor.

_"Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me."_

Ginny got off her bed and picked up a shard of glass. The sharp edge dug into her hand. She felt the warm blood trickle down her arm. More and more tears fell. She didn't know what she was crying over anymore. But the pain felt good. It got dark. She was falling. She could see the ceiling of the Great Hall.

_"These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase."_

It was a Hogwart's dance. The first one she and Harry had gone to together. She was faintly aware of the melody in the background. He had his arms around her waist. She had hers around his neck. Neither of them really noticed, either that or they didn't care, but they were getting extremely close. The kiss went on for what could have been only seconds or very possibly a few hours before they pulled apart. Ginny thought to herself that she never wanted anything to change. She wanted to stay here with Harry forever.

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me."_

Ginny walked down stairs and returned with a knife from the kitchen. She stared at it. Something she had heard her father say from muggle literature once came to mind. To be or not to be, that is the question. In that instant, she decided. The blade moved closer and closer to her chest until it was nearly touching her. The bloodied knife dropped to the floor next to Harry's shattered picture.

_"I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though you're still with me I've been alone all along."_

The sky that day was a brilliant blue despite the amount of snow on the ground. An old maple tree, free of its leaves, stood off in the distance. There was a new gravestone in the old cemetery. The name on it read Ginny Weasley. To the left was Harry Potter's, a red rose gracing the gray marble. A cold breeze blew and the rose fell off of Harry's onto the ground in front of Ginny's.

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'd wipe fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me."_

Ginny sighed. If only she could embrace death the way Harry had. If only she wasn't so afraid. He would have wanted her to be strong. She picked up the clean knife from the ground and set it on her bedside table. Then she continued by a swish of her wand that replaced the glass in the picture frame. For another time that day, Ginny found herself wiping tears from her face.

* * *

what did you think? well review it and tell me.

Soraskey didn't understand the end so incase you don't understand either i'll explain. the entire thing with the knife is sort of like a dream. what Ginny wishes she could do if she were strong enough. if she wasn't so afraid. the very last paragraph is Ginny reflecting on what she wants to do and how she feels. how she knows she must be strong because that's what Harry would want. when she dropped the knife it wasn't actually bloody she just wished it would've been.

if you interpret it a different way then cool. PM me. i would enjoy hearing what others think it means.


End file.
